


Furniture World

by ShyBay33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Furry, Gen, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBay33/pseuds/ShyBay33
Summary: Loosely a sequel to Mirrored Mall. Features Bay (male mudkip) and Pichanu (female pikachu)





	Furniture World

Do you remember that mall from the other story? Well, here we are again in an equally awkward and desperate situation.

“Hey, look, Pichanu. Isn't that one of those mirrors like we went through before?”

She came to see. “Hmm... It sure looks like it.”

“Shall we explore?”

“Ugh... I don't know. You remember what happened last time we went through one of these things.”

I laughed. “Yeah. You ended up having a little accident... And that fountain got a lot more from us than it wanted!” I laughed again.

She giggled and then shrugged. “Yeah. Poor fountain... Oh well. We had to relieve ourselves somewhere though since there were no bathrooms.”

“Yup. It was the best thing that we had so that's where we went.”

“... Do you think that anyone is listening to us?”

“Uhh... Yeah. Maybe... Tell you what. Let's check out this mirror but this time we'll make sure to keep track of where the mirror is.”

“Okay. Sounds fair. You lead.”

I nodded and walked into the mirror. She followed me. The world inside the mirror was much different than the last. There were chairs and couches and love seats as far as you could see in any direction. We were in awe of just how massive the area was and crammed full of comfortable cushions.

“This is cool, but I don't know about this, Bay... This looks like it could get confusing.”

“Not to worry! This is easy! All that we need to do is climb up on something to see where we are and find our way back.”

“True... But still, I can't help but worry.”

“There's still no need to worry. Even if we do somehow manage to get lost I have all the water that we could possibly need.”

“Yeah. Okay. You win. Let's do some exploring.”

“Which direction should we start in?”

She looked around “Ooh. How about over there?” She pointed to my right. “That floral design is pretty!”

“It is. Let's get a look.”

We walked over together and sampled it. It was a little bit rough in texture, but Pichanu loved the design. We were soon done looking there though. As more interesting pieces caught our attention, we wandered around towards them. Eventually, we ended up at this incredibly plushy blue love seat.

“This sure is comfortable, isn't it, Bay?”

I felt it. “Yeah. I like it.”

She thought for a moment and then smiled. “Hey, how about we have a little cuddle here?”

“Sure! Let's love for a little bit!”

She jumped on the love seat. “Come on up, Bay!”

I hopped on up and joined her. We laid down belly to belly. I squeezed my legs around her and she squeezed me with her arms and legs. There was nothing in the world better to me than cuddling with Pichanu. Anyway, she spoke again after a few minutes of cuddling.

“We don't have anything else to do today, do we?”

“I don't think so. Why?”

“I'm so comfortable that I think that I may just have a little nap. If you'll rest with me.”

“Sure. I'm as comfortable as you are right now. A nap snuggled up with you sounds fine.”

She stroked my head a few times. “Thanks, Bay. You always try to make me happy!”

“You being happy is important to me. All right. Let's rest.”

She turned her head for a second. “You don't think that anyone will find us?”

“Nope. I'm pretty sure that we're safe here.” I said as I gently pulled her head back down.

She yawned. “Okay. Have a good nap, Bay.”

“You too, Pichanu.”

I was a little restless, as usual, but we eventually were both asleep. I don't know how long we slept for, but the next thing that I remember is Pichanu wiggling away from me. That woke me up, but we always slept tightly cuddled, so we were used to it. When I opened my eyes and saw her, she looked troubled and had a paw on her crotch.

“I knew that we should have at least used the bathroom before we went through the mirror! I don't want the same thing to happen again!”

I was still somewhat waking up. “Ugh... How bad is it?”

“I really have to pee!!”

Just then, I felt my bladder start to bother me. It was as full as hers. “This isn't that bad of a situation though. It's not like anyone is going to stop us from just relieving ourselves anywhere.”

“Yeah, but what if someone wanted to buy any of these? If we pee on them, they're ruined!”

I sighed. “Ugh... true... Well, we had a nap, but surely we can't be that lost. Let's climb onto the back of one of these couches and get a look around.”

“Yeah. That's the best thing... No need for me to be panicking. I'm just thirsty too...”

“I'll give you a drink then.”

“I'm just afraid to because my bladder is already full enough...”

“It won't make much of a difference. Just have a drink.”

“Okay. I guess that it couldn't hurt that much...”

She walked over close to me and I shot a little bit of water into her mouth. She gulped that down and opened her mouth again for more. I gave her some more and then she was satisfied.

“Thanks again, Bay. Now let's climb up on that couch over there.” She pointed to a red couch.

I nodded. We climbed up to the top and got the best look that we could, but nothing looked familiar to us.

“Ugh! This isn't good! I don't recognize any of these things! We're lost!”

“Don't panic, Pichanu. We have time. We both have to go but we can still find our way out of here before our pee finds its way out of us.”

“I hope you're right. I'd like to drop off this load as soon as possible.”

“I feel you. Let's get going!”

We hopped down from the couch and started searching. We pointed out a few pieces of furniture that seemed familiar, but had trouble debating whether or not that they were actually what we thought that they were. It wasn't looking very good for us, but then it only got worse.

“Oh no. I can feel it. I'm gonna have to poop too!” I said.

“And my bladder is getting so full! It's starting to hurt!”

“Mine too. I don't think that we're going to make it. We should think of something just in case we do have to relieve ourselves here.”

“I hate to think about it, but probably the best thing that we could do is remove a cushion and pee under it and then cover it up.”

“That's a pretty good idea, but let's try to get out first.”

“We better hurry!”

We got back to the search but we walked slowly because we had our legs somewhat crossed because of our full bladders. We started to find some furniture that definitely was familiar and we began to piece our way back, but, because I had to poop, we just weren't making it in time.

I bulked. “I-I just can't hold it in anymore! Maybe if I didn't have to poop I could last, but I just can't do it!”

She came over to me and hugged me. She was shaking. “I can't go on either! I've already started to leak... We're going to have to use our backup plan, even though I hate to...”

“It... It has to be done. We're at our limits and can't go on.”

“Let's just get this cushion off that's right above us. I really have to pee though. I hope that I can get up all right...”

She took a couple of steps back to make a running start to jump on the couch above us; but, as soon as she started to run, urine started to shoot out of her crotch. She made it onto the couch, but pee was now spilling out everywhere. She made a desperate attempt to lift a cushion and get under it, but she panicked too much and couldn't get a grip on it. There was already a huge mess of pee on the couch so she just gave up and let it all spill out on top of the cushion. She was really embarrassed that that had happened, but she was relieved.

“I... I couldn't stop it...” she said.

“It's okay. When we're at our limits, our bodies will relieve themselves even if it's not convenient for us. It's something that has to happen eventually.”

“Yeah; but so embarrassing...”

“Don't be embarrassed! Only I saw your spill and now I'm going to have to do the same thing as well.”

I jumped up on the couch. I managed to only leak a couple of drops on the way up; but, as soon as I was up there, I lifted my leg towards the back of the couch and shot out pee at full force. I could feel it splashing up off of the couch and onto me, but there was no stopping it. It felt to good to stop anyway. When Pichanu had lost control, she just simply couldn't regain it. She sat watching me as I went and began to look a little less embarrassed.

As soon as my bladder was emptied, it was time to get rid of my poop too. I walked to the area between the two puddles that we had made on the couch and bent down there to let it out. I really started to relax as the great feeling of total relief shot through me. Pichanu Walked over and sat down in front of me and held out her paw for me while I pooped. I took it and we just silently stared while I went. I looked down and saw that Pichanu had gotten her feet soaked when she burst, but she had no control over that. Although wet fur doesn't look that good, a little bit of pee won't hurt anyone.

I lifted my butt as I was done pooping and the two of us jumped down from the couch while still holding paws.

“Nothing that could have been done about it.” I said. “It was coming out no matter what.”

“Yeah... but again, as always, I feel so relieved that I don't even care about what I just peed on.”

I took my front leg and put it around her back. “The relief is the most important part. Where isn't as much. If your bladder is that full, it doesn't matter where; you just feel overwhelmingly relieved when you let it out. We're both wet with our own urine, but relieved. That's all that matters.”

She sighed. “Such tough words, but so hard to disagree with you. I don't think that I'll ever strain myself that hard again. If I really have to go, I'll improvise if necessary... And I'm never going into another mirror after this! This always happens!”

I laughed and patted her back. “Me neither. I think that we've already stained enough things with our pee. Let's just go home already.”

“Sure, but we have to find our way out first.”

“Yeah... Wait... Isn't that the floral couch over there?”

She looked. “It is! Why did we not see that right when we were about to burst?”

“I don't know, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. We still would have burst before we made it to the bathroom even if we did get back.”

She sighed. “True. Whatever. It's all over and done with. Let's just leave with our wet selves and go get a bath.”

I nodded. We used the floral couch to easily find the mirror and make our way out. Even though we were a little bit wet, nobody mentioned anything and we left the mall without a problem. We then went to our favorite swimming hole to get washed off. We helped to clean each other in hard to reach places and got completely clean. As per usual after a bath, we laid out on a rock in the sun to dry. Of course, we cuddled as well. Despite what had happened today, we soon got back to our normal lives with yet another memory of a place where we had to involuntarily empty our bladders on.


End file.
